A Collection of Fabrevans Oneshots
by Written-in-hearts
Summary: Just some random Fabrevans oneshots. More will be added when they pop in my head or are suggested to me.
1. Breakdown

**Hi, guys. This is just gonna be a collection of random Fabrevans ideas that pop in my head or that you suggest to me either on tumblr or here. Most will probably be oneshots, if they'll have more than one part, I'll let you know. I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing for Everlasting or Unintended Happiness. You guys know about my depression, and if you follow me on tumblr, then you know that one of my friends that I have known since I was five, died on February 2nd. Today's her 14th birthday, actually. Ugh. Well, that's enough of that. **

**Prompt: Sam and Quinn stuck in a elevator, takes place after season 2 is over, Samcedes never happened. **

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as the teller behind the desk handed him his bank deposit. "There you are, Mr. Evans, your account is now closed." The redhead said much too mumbled thanks before leaving the office and going into the hall, heading towards the elevator. He pushed the down button, sighing tiredly, running a hand through his messy hair.<p>

School had just let out two weeks ago. As far as summer was going, it hadn't been too exciting so far and he doubted it would be anytime soon. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately. His dad had finally gotten a job. The only problem was that it was back in Tennessee, near Nashville. They were leaving Lima the day after next. Sam sighed again.

He didn't want to leave. Lima had brought him good things. Glee Club, football, friends…. And Quinn. She was still the best thing that happened to him in Lima, no matter how their relationship had ended. He closed his eyes, waiting for the elevator doors to slide open. He heard the faint _ping! _of the doors opening.

"Sam?" He suddenly heard a voice question. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was timid and shy… and it was _her. _Sam opened his eyes. Sure enough, there she stood in the middle of the open elevator, sporting a soft pink dress with a white cardigan. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Q…" He said softly as he stepped into the elevator beside her. He stole another glance at her as the silver doors slid shut. She looked as if she'd been crying. Sam tried not to stare, but she was just so beautiful… he could never help it.

Neither of them said anything; the only sound to be heard was the whirring of the elevator going downward, floor by floor. Quinn suddenly gazed back at him, her hazel eyes red rimmed.

"H-How are you?" Sam asked her, breaking the silence. He watched as she bit her lip, giving a tiny half smile.

Suddenly the elevator lights flickered. Once, then twice. He heard Quinn whisper, "Oh, no…. not again." The elevator gave a slight shake before stopping completely, the lights going out. Sam let out a huff. Just his luck.

He turned to Quinn's direction. He could scarcely see her, leaning against the wall of the small boxy elevator, arms crossed over her chest.

"This has been happening a lot lately. It should work again in about twenty minutes." She whispered.

Sam didn't need to ask how she knew this. Her father worked at the bank, and Sam knew that she came to his work before they went to lunch once or twice a month. No doubt her father was also the reason she had been crying.

"If this happens so often, why don't you take the stairs?" Sam asked curiously.

Quinn shrugged. "So, what are you doing here? Deposit?" She questioned.

"Yes and no. I closed my account." Sam explained.

Quinn gazed up at him. "Why? You were saving that money for college, Sam." She said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah, I was, but circumstances change." He replied.

He drew in a deep breath. He had known he'd have to tell someone from school sometime… he'd just hoped it wouldn't be Quinn. She was the one he wanted to leave least. "I-I'm moving." Sam said, feeling a lump form in his throat.

He saw Quinn lean forward in the darkness. "W-What? Where?" She asked.

Sam leaned against the wall opposite of her. "Back to Tennessee. My Dad… he finally got a job. A good one, Quinn. W-We're leaving day after tomorrow." He said. He watched as her shoulders slumped.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes scanning the ground, her front teeth biting her bottom lip. "You've known, haven't you?... You've known for a while, a-and you didn't tell us. You didn't tell the Glee Club… or me." She whispered after a moment, sounding hurt.

"Quinn, I-I couldn't tell you guys. I wanted to, but it was too much. Then, it would mean that it was really goodbye. That I would never see you guys again." Sam replied.

Quinn suddenly turned to face him. He could see her eyes burning.

"You're leaving, Sam! This is really goodbye! How could you not tell me until now?" She shouted. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"Because, Quinn, you're the one that I didn't want to say goodbye to!" Sam yelled back.

Quinn stiffened. "W-What?" She asked.

Sam exhaled deeply. "I don't want to say goodbye to you, Quinn. I-I just can't. And you know why, Quinn? Do you know why?" He shouted, finally letting all his pent up emotions free.

Quinn flinched.

"Because _I love you. _I _still love you, _Quinn, and I don't want to leave you." He finished, breathing deeply.

Several tears cracked out of Quinn's eyes, leaving a silvery trail running down her cheeks. "Too late for that, Sam, because you know what? You already left me! When _you broke up with me_!" She screamed.

Sam scoffed. "Come on, Quinn! You ended it before I did! You cheated with Finn!" He exclaimed.

"I know, Sam, and I shouldn't have done it, but _I chose you. I wanted to be with you. I loved you._ And I still do." Quinn whispered after a moment.

Sam looked at her, squinting in the darkness, seeing her body wrack with stifled sobs, her hand clasped over her mouth. He ran a hand through his hair before striding over to her slowly, wrapping his arms around her as she collapsed into him, gasping and sobbing.

"I-I don't want you to leave." She said, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt.

"I'll come back. I'll come back for you. And then we'll get out of this town together." Sam said, tangling his hand into her hair, kissing her head. "We can do long distance, Quinn. We can do it." He whispered.

Quinn pulled away, nodding. "We will. We'll make it through this year, Sam." She told him, tears still flowing.

The lights above suddenly gave a small flicker; then another, before coming back on completely, the elevator started to move down again. Sam faced Quinn, taking her hand, and kissing her cheek, lingering just above her lips. Her eyes met his, before he kissed her on the lips sweetly, feeling her tears, stopping as the elevator doors opened again.

"Please tell me I'll get to see you before you leave." Quinn said.

Sam chuckled. "Of course, Q. I'm spending every minute I can with you." He said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled up at him, leaning into his shoulder. He smiled too, a true smile for the first time in a while. Sure, he didn't know what he'd be majoring in, he didn't know what school he'd be going to, he was unsure of a lot of things, but the one thing he actually _was_ sure of was that they would make it. Everything was finally okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what'd you guys think? I posted this on tumblr a while back. I don't know when my other fics will be updated... hopefully soon, I just have to figure out some other things. Please review! :D <strong>

**~Alex**


	2. Bedtime Stories

Quinn let out a small sigh as she finished buttoning Lily into her sleeper. "There you go, little Lily girl. All ready for beddy bye." She said, running a hand over the baby's blonde head.

She glanced down and saw her already dozing in her arms. Quinn giggled. "I suppose you've had a long day… you know, crying a lot, pooping a lot, eating a lot, napping a couple times." She said, kissing Lily's tiny nose. Quinn set her down in her white crib. She watched as Lily clenched and unclenched her hands. She smiled, kissing Lily on the forehead one more time.

"I love you, Lily bug." She whispered softly, caressing the baby's blonde curls lovingly as she heard laughter from across the hall. She stood up straight, baby monitor in hand, exiting the pink nursery and shutting the door behind her. Quinn quickly recognized her son's voice.

"Daddy, please tell Rora and me a story, please." Dallas was begging.

"Alright. Which one do you guys want tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping Beauty! Because the princess has my name!" Aurora exclaimed.

Quinn smiled and moved into the doorway of Dallas's bedroom, seeing Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, Dallas and Aurora up by the pillows.

Dallas scrunched his nose at his sister's suggestion. "Ew, no way! We hear that one all the time! Daddy, can you tell us one about a pirate named Dallas?" He said.

Sam laughed. Quinn continued watching, going unnoticed.

"Why would I need to, Dallas? We already have one right here!" Sam said, tousling Dallas's dark blonde hair.

Dallas hooked his pointer finger. "Arrr!" He said, laughing.

Quinn continued watching, laughing lightly. Sam laughed too.

"I want a princess story." Aurora pouted.

"I think I have the perfect story." Sam told them.

"Does it have a princess in it?" Aurora asked quickly, her hazel eyes wide.

Sam laughed. "Yes. Now quiet down and listen close, okay? Once upon a time,"

"Can it be in a galaxy far, far away, like Star Wars?" Dallas interrupted eagerly.

"Well, yeah, this story did take place in a galaxy far, far away from California. It took place in a galaxy called Lima." Sam began.

Quinn shifted on her feet, remaining unseen.

"See, there was this kid, he was just seventeen, and he had moved from Tennessee. His name is Sam."

"Was he a handsome prince, Daddy?" Aurora inquired, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest.

"No, he wasn't a prince, but he is handsome." Sam said.

Quinn covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly.

"Was he a pirate?" Dallas asked.

"No. Stop asking me these questions, you're making him sound uncool." Sam answered, his shoulders slumped.

"Anyway, he moved to the galaxy of Lima, and was gonna go to McKinley High School. You see, on his first day there, he was really nervous, because he didn't know anyone. He got through the morning without too much trouble, but then, at lunch, he was just sitting out in the courtyard and suddenly these kids in black New York t-shirts came out and started singing and dancing. Everyone else was ignoring them except for Sam, and then this beautiful blonde girl came down the cement steps, singing and dancing to the music, she had sunglasses on, so he didn't know how beautiful her eyes were yet, but still… she took his breath away."

Quinn smiled.

"Is she the princess, Daddy?" Aurora asked curiously.

Sam nodded. "Yep, Rora, she is."

"This is getting pretty girly, Dad." Dallas groaned.

"Don't worry, buddy, it will get better from here. Anyway, this blonde girl, her name is Quinn. She and Sam meet again in glee club, and on the football field… She was head cheerleader and he was the quarterback. When Sam first joined glee club, the first assignment happened to be a duets competition and the winners got a free dinner." Sam continued on.

"They sang together and won, didn't they, Daddy? And then they fell in love?" Aurora questioned, sitting up, listening intently.

Sam nodded.

"Yuck. Girls have cooties, Dad." Dallas said, clearly disgusted.

"What song did they sing for the duets competition?" Aurora asked, ignoring her older brother.

"Lucky." Sam replied.

"I like that song. You and Mommy sing it a lot." Dallas said.

"I almost forgot to mention the best part! How Sam made his first moves on Quinn!" Sam said.

Quinn giggled.

Dallas and Aurora yawned.

"You see, glee club was definitely not cool, at least not to everyone else that wasn't in it. One day, after football practice, some other kids threw a slushie in Sam's face. Princess Quinn must have been leaving cheerleading practice or something, because she grabbed me and cleaned me off. That's when I noticed her eyes. So beautiful. I told her they were pretty… in Na'vi actually. Lor Menari. After that, I asked her to be my duet partner and meet me in the astronomy room. I taught her how to play a chord and then, I don't know what it was, maybe her eyes, or her smile…I just leaned down and was about to kiss her, when she ran out and said she wouldn't be my partner. But, I fixed things quick and was a gentleman and apologized. We won the duet competition and had our first date. I was falling for her and fast. I even proposed about two months after. Well, I suppose more like promised to marry her someday and she accepted. I did keep that promise. Not everything was always perfect though. We were apart for a while, but we found our way back. And fast forward a few years, and we're married with three beautiful kids. If you couldn't have already guessed, your mommy's my princess. "

Quinn glanced at the bed, eager to see Dallas and Aurora's reaction. Both children were fast asleep. Sam stood up and kissed each child on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, I love you both." He whispered, shutting off the light, moving to lift Aurora and carry her to her bedroom.

"Just leave her. She's a light sleeper like you; you'll wake her and then she'll never get back to sleep." Quinn said.

Sam spun around to face her.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, smiling.

"The entire time. That was really sweet." She whispered.

Sam continued smiling as he moved to the doorway, grabbing Quinn's hand and shutting the door behind them.

"I'm kinda sad they tuckered out so soon. I was having a good time telling them about us." He said, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"Is the three month old menace asleep, then?" He asked, nodding towards the nursery.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, she is. Can you do me a favor?" She said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Can you carry your princess to bed?" She asked after a moment.

Sam grinned and lifted her up bridal style. "You like being called princess then, huh?" He asked.

"Only by my handsome prince." Quinn said, kissing him softly. She felt him smiling against her lips. Sam held her tighter and closer to his chest. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're a pretty good storyteller, but you left out one of the most important parts." She whispered, pulling away.

"Oh? And what did I miss?" Sam asked.

"That they're living happily ever after." She said.

Sam smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Yes, they are. Can I carry your majesty to the comfort of our bed now?" He asked.

Quinn giggled into his neck, kissing his cheek. "Yes, you may."

"I love you, Quinn."

Quinn sighed happily as they moved into their bedroom. "I love you too, Samuel."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. I know, not great. I wrote this yesterday and posted it on tumblr... it was a prompt given to me by an anon on there. I tried my best. Review and tell me what you thought please! <strong>

**~Alex**


	3. Song Drabbles

**Hi, you guys! So, I am here with some drabbles, I just figured I would put them in my Fabrevans oneshot collection. Now, I know I haven't updated for UH in a while, and I am so sorry, but I promise it is coming! Just give me some time. I've had writer's block. Now, allow me to explain this collection of drabbles I have here. I found the idea a few days ago and found it really cool. I put my ipod on shuffle and had to write a drabble for my otp based on the song. The trouble was, I only had as long as the song played, so it was really frustrating, but fun! I hope you enjoy it! **

**R****ooftops and Invitations by Dashboard Confessional**

Sam bit his lip, sitting at the bar. Puck, his best friend, was around elsewhere, probably scoring another chick as always. Sam shook his head, sighing. What was the point of Puck having him as a wingman? He sure as hell didn't need one. He finished his beer and declined the bartender's offer of another. He looked around, sighing. He just wanted to go home. He had illustrations to finish for class anyway.

He spotted a door close by him, labeled ROOF-EMPLOYEES ONLY. It wasn't his home, but it should be quiet at least. He stole a glance around. No one was watching. The bartender was busy helping others and no one else had paid him any attention all night long. He got off of his stool slowly, going to the door. He slipped inside it quickly. It had been unlocked. He went up the stairs, sighing a little.

Sam inhaled, relieved when the cool night air rushed over him. He looked around the roof, which was illuminated by the stars and the moon. He noticed he wasn't alone. A blonde girl, who had her back turned to him, was facing outward. He wrinkled his nose. So much for peaceful, quiet, alone time. He was about to turn around when she spoke. "Not much for the bar scene either?"

He turned to face her, seeing her facing him now. God, she was beautiful. He cleared his throat, shaking his head. "No…" He said, taking a small step closer. The girl smiled and stepped away from the edge. He couldn't stop looking at her. He wouldn't call it staring. Anyone would gape at this girl. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"And I thought I was the only one who knew the door was unlocked…" She said, biting her lip. Sam bit his lip too, shrugging. "I…I wanted to get away." He said. The girl nodded. "I'm Quinn Fabray, a fellow fleer of social situations." She said. Sam smiled. "Sam. Sam Evans." He said, nodding.

Quinn smiled and Sam swore that no one, no one had ever been so attracted to someone while meeting them for the first time. Not like he was. He licked his lips. Quinn looked up to the sky. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" She said. Sam's voice was caught in his throat. He nodded.

She laughed. "Not much for astronomy?" She asked. Sam shook his head. "I mean, no, I am! I love astronomy." He said. Quinn smiled, nodding. "I don't know much about it…" She said, wrinkling her nose.

Sam was about to educate her on the fundamentals of the wonders of the sky, when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket. Puck was calling him. "Oh no…you don't have to leave, do you?" Quinn's voice asked.

Sam hit ignore and shook his head, looking back to Quinn. "Of course not, no. I'm staying." He said. She smiled and he returned it gladly, not worried about anything or anyone else.

**Hold My Hand by New Found Glory**

Quinn bit her lip, getting her books from her locker. She was trying to ignore the show that Sam and Santana were putting on a few feet away from her. She'd been so stupid; throwing away the guy she might be meant to be with for a weak first love that's expired. She sighed, looking up, seeing Sam and Santana still kissing quite vigorously.

She inhaled. She just had to look like it didn't bother her at all. He couldn't be over her already, right? She just had to fight to get him back. Santana was vindictive, but Quinn could be worse. She would be too. She'd just have to get close to Sam again. She'd start by being his friend, then just be herself. The girl he fell in love with before. She'd do anything to be that girl for him again.

**All I Wanted by Paramore**

Sam should've seen it coming, really. He'd seen the way Finn and Quinn had been sharing glances lately. Plus, things were going way too well. He had been perfectly in love and happy. Of course, something bad had to happen to even his life out again. He just didn't understand. What had he done so wrong to lose Quinn? She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. In Lima and out of it. He wished he knew why. Was he that much of an awful boyfriend to send her back to Finn? He just didn't understand and he probably never would. He'd just have to learn to live, while missing her.

**I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

Sam was sitting vigil by Quinn's bedside. All the other glee kids had long gone. He couldn't bring himself to. Here she was, unconscious and paralyzed from the waist down as the doctor had told him. He wasn't going anywhere. He knew they weren't together anymore, and he'd kinda been pursuing Mercedes, but he would always love the blonde laying in front of him. It took her getting in a near death experience for him to realize, but at least he knew now and she was still clinging to life. Even if she didn't feel the same way as he did when she woke up, he wouldn't care. He would never stop loving her. He would fight for her. He wasn't losing her again. He'd almost lost her for real this time. He wasn't gonna chance anything. He was just gonna love her and hope to god that she wouldn't push him away this time.

**White Lines and Red Lights by Between the Trees**

Quinn sat beside Sam in his jeep. He was driving them back to their apartment from their date. It was kinda late and she held his hand, looking up at him as the light in front of them turned red. He leaned over, kissing her immediately.

She smiled, kissing him back, trying not to let it get too deep yet. She just couldn't wait to get home with him. She parted her lips a little, but then they pulled away as the light turned green. Sam sighed, obviously disappointed. "I've never been mad at a short red light before!" He said, grinning over at her.

She giggled. He kept driving, then snuck a kiss as they kept going, getting closer to a light, however, he didn't see it turn red and they kept going, everything going dark as their car collided with another, their lives hanging in the balance.

**Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls**

Sam sighed a little, sitting back on his couch. His girlfriend Quinn was over for a movie night and it was her turn to choose a movie but she was very indecisive. "Quiiiiiiiiiinnn. Just pick one before it's too late to watch a movie." He said.

He heard her sigh. "Okay, okay." She said, getting up from his floor, going to the blu-ray player. She put a DVD in, then came back to sit by him, smiling. He wrinkled his nose. "Did you bring one of your romantic comedies again?" He asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not." She said. He looked at the screen as the menu came on. His eyes widened. It was Captain America, one of his all-time favorite superhero movies. She knew that. "Oh my god. I love you, Quinn." He said.

Quinn giggled, shaking her head, but then Sam realized…he did love her. For real. He shook his head. "No, really, I do…I mean, not just because you made the best movie choice ever. Because you're amazing and I love you." He said breathlessly.

Quinn looked up at him, not laughing anymore. Her expression scared him a little. She exhaled. "I…I love you back." She said, smiling, making him feel better. He kissed her again. Everything was great. She loved him back. Knowing that was the best feeling on the planet.

**Here Comes Forever by R5**

Quinn sat on the sand near the lake beside her boyfriend Sam. She'd never gone camping, so she decided why not go with him? She was having a fun time. He was skipping rocks, or attempting to. He was having a hard time with it. She found it amusing. She giggled as one rock he threw just sunk. He let out an exasperated breath.

She stood up, going over to him, smiling. "Come here." She said, picking up a rock. She handed it to him, biting her lip. She held his wrist. "You just flick your wrist a little and then let go…" She said. He did as she said and skipped a rock, finally.

He did a fist pump, hissing, "Yessss!" He grinned down at her. "Thanks, Q!" He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Quinn smiled. She wrinkled her nose as it started to rain, then started to pour pretty quickly. She bit her lip. She was about to initiate a really cliché moment that he would probably hate, but she didn't care.

She leant up on her tiptoes, kissing his lips, tasting rain on them. He responded a second later, putting his hands on her wet cheeks, smiling a little. He didn't seem to care that the kiss in the rain by the lake was cliché, because this time, it was their cliché.

**What Do I Have to Do? by R5**

Sam sighed a little. Prom. His senior prom to be exact. He'd gone stag and he wasn't really having a good time. First of all, the girl he'd been totally in love with for four years was out there, dancing with like every other guy except for him. He wasn't surprised though, really. Quinn Fabray was totally out of his league, but if she ever did look his way... God, he'd do anything for that girl.

He sighed, taking a sip of his punch. He was pretty sure Puck had spiked it. Oh well. He didn't even care that much. He watched as Quinn was spun by Finn Hudson. Sam hated him then, for dancing with her. At least they weren't dating anymore. He sighed, looking at Quinn. She looked really beautiful. She always did, but tonight…just wow. She was in a light purple long dress with sparkly straps. He thought maybe other parts might be sparkly too but he couldn't tell.

He bit his lip. "Now, this is the ladies' dance. Ladies, ask a man of your choice to dance!" He sighed. Great. Now he'd have to watch Quinn dance with a guy she chose. He looked away, not wanting to know who she'd choose. He looked up, hearing someone clear their throat in front of him.

His eyes widened. It was Quinn. She was biting her lip in that adorable way she did sometimes. "Hi." She said. "Um, hi." He said back, feeling nervous. She shifted on her feet. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked, biting her lip, looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

His eyes got even bigger and he was pretty sure his voice was gone for like five seconds. "Um, me? I mean, yes, of course!" He said, his face turning pink. Quinn giggled at him. She actually giggled because of him. He couldn't believe it. She offered her hand to him and he got up, taking it, never wanting to let go.

**I Only Have Eyes for You by The Platters**

Sam was walking beside Quinn. They were in the city, shopping. Well, she was. He was just there to help. She had a friend's wedding coming up and needed a fancy maternity dress. It was hard to find one. Her belly wasn't that big either, but big enough to need maternity clothes for comfort.

She was fiddling with her wedding ring as they stepped inside a store and she went to some of the dressier dresses. She sighed a little, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He bit his lip. She was so beautiful. She always was, but now she had that extra pregnancy glow, which helped. She didn't like that she had a belly, really, but he did. He really did.

She was kinda insecure about it. She didn't think she was beautiful anymore, but hell. She sure was. She lifted up a pink dress and then a light blue one. "Which?" She asked.

Sam bit his lip. "You'll look beautiful either way, but I love light blue on you…" He said. Quinn smiled a little. "Really?" She asked, looking down at the dress. Sam nodded. "Really." He said, kissing her cheek.

She beamed up at him, nodding. "Okay. Then this is the one." She said, smiling. Sam grinned. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked. Quinn wrinkled her nose. He quirked an eyebrow. She sighed. "You make me feel beautiful." She said, smiling.

He nodded. "That's my job." He said, following her to the register. He only had eyes for her, no matter what.

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

Quinn bit her lip. She sighed softly, sitting with her knees tucked under her chin. Her best friend and the guy she had loved since forever, was getting married. Sam Evans. He was perfect and she loved him so much and for so long that she was willing to let him just get married. As long as he was happy, she would try to be happy too.

Maybe she could finally move on with her life. She knew that would never happen. Sam was a constant in her life. That was why she hadn't been able to get over him yet. She sighed. She'd love him forever. But maybe some distance would help her.

She'd just have to ignore him the best she could. That shouldn't be a problem. She'd become a second to his fiancée, Melissa. That perfect trollop. Quinn wished he would look at her the way he did at his fiancée. But he didn't and he wouldn't. He was in love with someone else and he probably always would be, but that didn't mean she could just stop.

It would take time, but she would try her best. Who was she kidding? She'd known Sam her entire life and had loved him for almost as long. She'd always love him, even while he was loving someone else.

**Did you like it or not? Let me know in a review! I'll see you guys real soon! I love you! **

**Love, **

**~Alex **


End file.
